


I Monster - Love is Stronger than Vampires

by LadyEkaterina



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, M/M, Vampires, quite fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: Ian had a rough night and now he’s having a rougher one. Can the mysterious dark haired hottie outside help?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Iggy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Mandy Milkovich, Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Iggy Milkovich/Original Female Character(s), Mandy Milkovich/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 33





	1. Ian

Ian slowly came to and immediately wished he hadn’t. He was aching all over his body. He moved his arm which seemed to be pinned down under something. Ian turned to look and saw a male torso draped across his arm. Fuck. He pushed himself up on his forearms and looked around blearily. There were naked bodies everywhere. And what looked like blood smeared all over. What the fuck had happened here last night? He remembered going clubbing with Caleb. Despite him saying that he was meeting Ned, he’d found himself at a party with Caleb in a deserted building. There had been a lot of booze and a lot of drugs and a lot of flesh. It all got a bit vague after that. But judging by how sore he was feeling, there must have been a lot of sex and unusually he hadn't topped for all of it. The feelings of shame and worthlessness were creeping into his mind. He had promised himself he wouldn’t do this any more, but somehow when Caleb asked him or rather told him to go with him, he was powerless to say no.  
Ian shook his head blearily and put an hand up to his neck. He winced feeling the torn skin. What the fuck had happened? Was it some kind of a orgy?   
He pushed the body off his legs and stood up shakily. He was naked and smeared in blood. It can’t have been all his or he wouldn’t have been able to stand. It was then that Ian noticed something odd about his fellow party goers. None of them were moving. Not even slightly. And there was no sound. Gently, terrified, Ian pushed one over and the young man’s head lolled painfully to one side.   
Panicking now, Ian went from body to body trying to find any sign of life. Nothing. He stood in the middle of the pile of corpses trying to regulate his breathing. He had to get out of there. Over on a bar were some clothes. Jeans that were gonna be way too short and a cropped T-shirt. He used the t shirt to wipe off as much of the blood as he could and struggled into the jeans. On the other side of the bar, he found a hoodie. Then barefoot and sore, Ian ran down the stairs. 

As he pushed open the door, the dawn light hurt his eyes. Squinting around him, Ian found a pair of trainers. A bit tight but at least he had shoes. Ian took off without looking back. 

The sound of an explosion caused him to turn. The old building was ablaze. Flames were pouring out of every window. 

A trio of figures watched the inferno from a dark alley

“Well?” The voice was rough and authoritative.  
A woman answered him. “They were all dead. You were right. Definitely Caleb‘s style.”  
There was the huff of a sigh.   
“And you!” Said the voice. “You happy, now? “  
“Yup” Said the woman “He needed them.“  
“Could you get his scent?”  
“Yeah. Caleb has finally turned someone”  
“Yeah. So why isn’t he here then?”  
“Maybe he didn’t know?” The second male voice reasoned.  
“Aw fuck.”  
“Will you go?”  
“Clean up Caleb’s mess again? Yeah, OK Mands I’ll go. Tonight.”  
“You’ll be able to find him?”  
The shorter man shrugged. He didn’t want his sister to figure out that this redhead was the reason he kept going to boystown. that he would know that scent anywhere. He’d seen the handsome redhead in the clubs many time, watched him dance. Even talked to him from time to time. He’d seen Caleb be over friendly with the young man, and that turned his stomach. He had a unique scent and had filled his nose and his dreams for the weeks before this abhorrence had taken place.  
“Yeah.” He said. “I’ll be able to find him”

Ian made his way back to his apartment. He struggled up the stairs to his place on the third floor. As he fumbled with his key, his neighbour looked out of his door at him.  
“Christ. You look terrible!”  
Ian couldn’t even reply. He nodded vaguely and staggered into his small apartment.  
Not for the first time, Ian was relieved he lived alone. He put the chain on the closed door and leaned against it, exhausted.   
No. Not here. Shower then sleep.  
He stripped the clothes off, shoving them in his rubbish bin, grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom.   
Ian stood under the shower head until the hot water ran out, occasionally rubbing his body to let the dried blood wash away.  
He felt nauseous, and weak. His legs were shaking as he wrapped himself in the towel and went back to his bedroom.   
He fell onto the bed still in his towel and had barely managed to pull the covers over before he was fast asleep.


	2. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian wakes up and feels pretty grim. A stranger helps him figure out why.

Ian woke up with a desperate urge to vomit. He leapt out of bed and just made it to the bathroom before the nausea hit again and he threw up. He stared unseeing into the bowl. Another wave hit him and he dropped to his knees.

Finally the retching stopped. Still shaking, Ian struggled to his feet. His body felt clammy and he was simultaneously shivering and sweating. He was about to go hunting for his phone when he remembered. Everything he had had with him last night was gone. Either stolen or up in flames. Fuck. Ian trudged into his living room and pulled his laptop out from under a pile of magazines. He dashed off a poorly spelled email to his boss, claiming flu had struck him down, and sat there naked on his sofa wondering what to do now. There was a house full of dead bodies. No, there had been a house full of dead bodies, now there was a charred shell. Should he call the police? And tell them what? That he was the only survivor of some kind of attack that he couldn’t remember. Who was there? He didn’t know. Caleb. Caleb would know but he didn’t have his phone so how could he call Caleb? Besides Caleb was always busy during the day. Ian put his head in his hands and rubbed his face, combing his fingers through his hair.  
His stomach grumbled, empty after his earlier activity. He pulled himself up from the sofa and slowly, carefully, made his way into the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and in every cupboard but nothing appealed. In fact everything he looked at sent a further wave of nausea through him. Eventually he shrugged and returned to his bedroom, where he fell back into bed.  
When he awoke again, the sky was dark outside. He blinked his eyes a few times, but found he could see quite well in the dark. His earlier sickness had gone, leaving him weak but feeling much better. He pulled on some sweats and made his way into his living room. His neighbours cat was on his balcony again. Ian went over to open the door and bend down to greet him. Apollo, the cat, had always been friendly towards him but tonight, he hissed at Ian with all his fur standing on end.  
“You’re neither one thing or another” A deep gravelly voice came from close by.  
Ian’s head whipped round.  
“Who the fuck...” his voice was hoarse which surprised him.  
He stared at the pale handsome man perched on his balcony railing. He remembered seeing him before. In a club. He was.... the beautiful man from the Tail. Ian had humiliating recollections of being turned down by the man when he’d been off his face. Ian stared at the man. His black hair was slicked back from his head and even in the dark, Ian could see his eyes were blue with silver metallic flecks. He was grinning at Ian with white sharp teeth.  
The man put his head on one side.  
“Why the cat doesn’t like you. You’re not one thing nor another.”  
He jumped down and bent down to stroke the cat who staring purring.  
“It’ll all work out.” He added.  
Ian stared.  
“I know you! I’ve seen you at the Fairy Tail. Caleb said..... Caleb”  
He stopped, remembering Caleb’s warning about the pale twins who were often seen. But Caleb wasn’t here and this man was. Ian pondered the man’s words.  
“Are you saying you know what’s wrong with me?”  
The man put his head on the other side .  
“Yeah. You have. And I know what Caleb says. We have a long history, him and me. But I’m here. I’m Mickey. I know what happened at the ‘party’. I know what’s happening to you. And...”  
He stopped.  
“And what it is, is that you’re dying. Just not exactly.”  
“Wait. What? What the fuck?”  
Mickey looked around.  
“You wanna do this out here? Or can we go inside?”  
“Er yeah, sure, come in.”  
Before he entered the apartment, Mickey asked.  
“So what’s your name?”  
“Ian.” He through over his shoulder. “Ian Gallagher.”  
Mickey followed Ian into the apartment.  
Ian smiled as he remembered how he’d been dying to have this handsome man in his living room, just not quite like this!

He went to the fridge and got two beers out handing one over to Mickey. He sat on his sofa and motioned for Mickey to join him. Mickey preferred to stand. He was picking the label off his bottle nervously. Ian could still make him nervous.  
“Have you heard from Caleb?” He asked suddenly.  
Ian look surprised.  
“Oh. Uh no!” Answered Ian. “But I lost my phone so....” his voice tapered off.  
“He hasn’t come here for you?”  
Ian shook his head.  
Mickey looked confused.  
“Don’t know if that’s good or bad. OK what do you remember?”  
“Not much” shrugged Ian. “Caleb took me to this party at an abandoned building. It was packed. There was a bar. There was a lot of drugs. I drank a lot, I got high and then nothing.”  
“Do you remember being bitten?”  
Ian moved his hand to his neck where the bite seemed to be almost healed.  
“Bitten? No. The next thing I remember was waking up.“  
“Naked.” Said Mickey with a grim smile. “Under bodies.”  
“Fuck yeah. Hey how did you know?“  
“I heard. I... we... cleaned up.“  
Ian thought a minute  
“The fire.”  
“The fire.”  
Ian looked directly at Mickey.  
“So what the fuck is going on?”  
Mickey rubbed his eyes.  
“What’s going on, Ian, is that last night you were bitten by a vampire. And you bit him back.”  
He looked at Ian to see how he was taking it. Surprisingly, there was little response.  
“Huh” was all he said.  
“Yeah. So now you’re transitioning.”  
“Transitioning?”  
“Yeah from human into vampire.”  
“And you know all this because....“  
Mickey bared his fangs.  
“Because I’m a vampire too”  
Again, Mickey was surprised by Ian’s calmness.  
“You don’t seem that surprised.”  
Ian shrugged.  
“I live on the third floor. You were sat on my balcony. And there’s this.”  
He showed Mickey his teeth. The canines were sharper and whiter and longer than they had been.  
“Yeah” agreed Mickey. “That would definitely be a hint.”  
“And I suppose it was Caleb who did this to me?”  
Mickey looked at his hands and nodded imperceptibly.  
“Huh” said Ian. “How long have I got?”  
Mickey thought about it.  
“Not sure. Probably until just before dawn?”  
“Dawn?”  
“Yeah. One of the things you’ll find out is vampirism is often needlessly dramatic!”  
Ian laughed at that. Then he looked at Mickey almost coyly.  
“I’m sorry we never got to chat much before.”  
Mickey smiled.  
“You don’t know how much I regretted that.”  
“But.” Ian looked up at his voice. I don’t like the company you keep.”  
“Oh....,” Ian looked down.  
“I wish we’d met at a different time.”  
Mickey nodded.  
“Sam used to say everything happens exactly when it is supposed to. You just might not understand it at the time.”  
“Who’s Sam?”  
“My sire.” Mickey said sadly.  
Ian looked over at Mickey.  
“Will you stay until... you know?”  
Mickey smiled. “Yeah. I’ll stay. “  
“Thanks. So will you tell me about you? About Sam?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey tells his story

Mickey staggered through the streets. To the casual glance, he looked drunk, he was hunched over and limping along. If you looked closer, you’d see the blood and the bruises. And if you got too close, Mickey would still try to defend himself despite his injuries.   
Mikhailo Milkovich, Mickey, the eldest son of the Ukrainian gang lord, Taras (Terry) sought a place to hide. He found a deserted building and staggered into the large hall, collapsing in a corner. He pulled his undershirt up, wincing as it skimmed his flesh. He gently prodded at himself in the dark. Mickey hissed. Fuck. There were cracked ribs. He wondered if his sister would remember him if he fled. Mickey smiled thinking of the little girl, his father’s princess, just 7 years old. Hopefully his brother, Iggy would look after her. He couldn’t go back, not now. Terry would have his goons looking out of him. He was luckier than Patrick, the young Irish pastry boy Terry had found him with. Terry’s rage had been directed at the young man first and Mickey shuddered as he remembered seeing the lifeless body lying on the ground through bleary eyes as Terry smacked his head against the floor. He only managed to get away when his little sister had walked in crying, catching Terrys attention. Mickey lay down on the dusty floor and let himself cry for the red haired boy, for himself, for his bruises and concussion until sleep took him over.  
Mickey woke suddenly to the sound of something, no, some one, licking him. He tried to struggle but was being pinned down by someone much stronger than him and his ribs were still hurting. Strangely the rest of him was feeling much better  
“Don’t bother kid” growled a low voice.  
“You’re not up to it and I’m much stronger than you. Also I ain’t hurting ya.”  
Mickey let his eyes adjust to the gloom. There was a man lying over him.  
“Does this turn you on, pervert?” Mickey spat.  
The man sat up laughing.  
“Not my thing passer.”  
Mickey pushed himself up and back.  
“The fuck did you call me?” He said disdainfully.  
“Little sparrow? Its a term of endearment. I apologise, it’s been some time since I’ve spoken to your kind.”  
“My kind?”  
Mickey looked into the eyes of the stranger. They were brown with golden flecks. They were beautiful. He felt relaxed and sleepy   
“I’m Sam” the man said quietly.  
“Mickey.” He sighed before slumping down.

”And that’s how you met him?” Asked Ian.  
“Yeah.”  
“When was that?”  
“1885”  
“Wow.”  
Mickey told Ian about the weeks the two stayed together in that empty house. Mickey healed very quickly after Sam had licked him.   
He told Sam about his father and the man’s response was to bring him food from his visits outside.  
The two talked about all kinds of things. When Mickey told him of his ‘proclivities’, Sam didn’t even blink. He told Mickey about Ancient Greece and Sparta and Alexander the Great and how being gay wasn’t a perversion. He made Mickey feel safe.   
“He never touched me. Not even once.”  
”So how did you become a vampire?”  
“I’m getting there.” Huffed Mickey. 

Eventually he got restless and left the house. He foolishly thought he could go back to the neighbourhood, see his sister. He hadn’t been gone long enough. He was spotted by his fathers gang, chased down and beaten almost to death. He lay in an alley wondering when it would come, ready to welcome the blackness. Then he heard Sam’s voice, blurry.  
“I can’t fix this Mickey. But I will give you what I can.”  
Then he felt the sharp bite and heard the lapping of a tongue. Just before he blacked out, he felt a wrist shoved in his mouth, blood trickling down his throat.

When Mickey awoke, he was back lying in the deserted building.  
Sam was there with someone else, a young man. Mickey found he was ravenous and instinctively pounced on the fellow and dug his teeth in. It tasted so good. He never wanted it to stop. He could hear Sam’s voice telling him to stop, but he ignored it. Finally he felt the voice in his head order him to stop, and he was thrown across the room. Mickey watched him speak softly to the man and seemed to nuzzle his neck before he left, seemingly unharmed. Mickey turned on Sam, furious. Sam just stood there calm in the face of Mickey’s rage.  
“I am your sire, Mickey.” He said serenely. “You will submit to me.”  
“So I’m your fucking slave then?”  
Sam smiled.   
“No, Mikhailo. You are my progeny. The Lore forbids you be enslaved.”  
Mickey glowered at him.   
“How did you know my real name?”  
“We are connected now. You and me. Forever. Soon you will be able to read me like I can read you. And I will teach you how to be vampir. How to live within the Lore. “  
“What the fuck is the Lore?” Mickey asked sullenly.   
“Come.” Sam beckoned. “Let’s go for a stroll.”  
And Mickey found himself walking alongside Sam as they left the abandoned house, Sam talked. And Mickey listened. Sam spoke of how to feed without killing, how to find a place to stay away from the sun, how to use the new influencing power and Mickey absorbed everything Sam had to say. He barely noticed even, that they had left town.


	4. Three hours til Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interlude

“Did you ever come back to see your family?”  
“That’s another story.”  
“Oh Ok.” Ian shivered. “I’m cold”  
“It’s getting close. A few more hours.“  
“Oh. Thank you for staying.”  
“It’s OK. Would you like to lie down?”  
“Yeah. Can you help me?”  
“I can carry you.”  
“I’m heav- oh!”  
Mickey scooped up Ian easily and carried him to the bedroom.  
“So are all vampires so strong?”  
Mickey laughed.  
“Oh yeah. Do you have blackout curtains?”  
“Yeah.”  
Mickey nodded. “Good”  
He lay Ian down onto the bed and put himself next to him.  
“So, what’s the Lore?”  
“It’s like the code that most vampires live by.” Said Mickey. “Like not killing another vampire, no matter how much he deserves it.” Mickeys voice went hard at the end of his sentence, and Ian wondered what that meant.  
“And, like, dealing with people too, feeding. Sam always said. ‘Take only what you need. Leave nothing but a happy memory.”  
“Sam sounds like a good sire.” Said Ian. “I’d like to meet him one day.”  
“You can’t” said Mickey sadly. “He’s dead.”  
“Oh” Ian said sadly . “I’m sorry. What happened?”  
Mickey’s voice was thick with emotion.  
“Caleb.”


	5. Caleb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey tells Ian how he met Caleb

Sam and Mickey had been travelling down though America through Iowa to Missouri, stopping at Lore Houses and safe houses on the way. They stayed at the Lore house in St Louis to rest and recuperate. Sam had been teaching Mickey to read and he was impressed as to how the young vampire absorbed knowledge. For himself, Mickey had become fascinated by the rules and morals of vampires. The history Sam had already taught him had lit a fire and Mickey was inspired by the Lore house library. 

After a year or so they decided to continue travelling, slowly making their way to Wichita, Kansas. Sam had been given a map of safe houses en route by the St Louis LoreMaster where they could spend the daylight.  
They arrived in the town and Mickey thought he’d never seen anywhere more lush or beautiful. He watched as people thronged the streets at night, filling the street taverns with laughter.

One night the pair had been drinking companionably in a such a tavern when a young man approached. He looked to be in his early twenties with skin of pale cocoa, a cowboy hat and a broad smile on his face. Mickey hated him on sight. He pulled up a chair to their table and leant in, smirking.  
“Hello vamps.” He whispered. “My names Caleb and I want in to your club.”  
Mickey opened his mouth to deny everything and then Caleb added  
“And don’t deny it. I’ve got a silver dagger here that I am happy to use.”  
Mickey shut his mouth and instead, cricked his neck ominously ready to fight, but Sam caught his eye and Mickey immediately relaxed. Caleb noticed the tiny movement and turned away from Mickey to face Sam, his smile still in place.  
“I can see you are the master here. I’m strong and capable and I want to be a vampire. What’s your price.”  
Sam looked at him pityingly.  
“No Caleb.” He said, softly. “I’m not for sale.”  
Caleb sneered. “You created this” he gestured at Mickey. “Monster. And you say no to me? I have money.”  
“No money. I cannot be bought. The answer is no.”  
Caleb nodded his head as if he was understanding.  
“I’m gonna go now and let you think about it. Make no mistake it is in your best interests to say yes.” And with that, he raised his hat and left.

Caleb tried again a couple of nights later and was firmly rebuffed again. After a couple weeks, Sam and Mickey had moved on. They were walking through a much smaller town. Mickey preferred the quiet of this place despite the glitz of Wichita. It was a clear night and they had fed and were walking amicably along when a overly smug voice called out.  
“Well now, fancy seeing you two here. Have you come to your senses, yet.”  
Mickey felt his hackles rise hearing that voice. Sam maintained his sanguine expression, folded his arms and spoke quietly but clearly.  
“Caleb, I will not change my mind. You will not join my clan. Then Sam looked Caleb in the eyes.  
“Go now, Caleb. Far away from us and do not accost us again.”  
Caleb left immediately and Mickey thought that was the last they’d seen of him.

”But it wasn’t?” Ian’s voice was soft.  
Mickey shook his head.  
“Nope. Sam said he had some work to do there and wanted me to go on alone. I didn’t want to go but he was my sire, man. What could I do?”  
“So you left?”  
“Yeah, made my way up north, back to see my family.”  
“Oh. Wow”  
“Yeah. Anyway I’d been on the road for a couple of months when it hit me.”  
“It?”  
“It was a feeling of loss. Desolation. I’d never felt anything like it. It was the worst feeling ever. And I knew, I just knew that Sam was dead.”  
“Wow”  
“Yeah, I made it to the next safe house in a semi catatonic condition. I was told I was there several months, just sitting in the crypt. Other vampires came and went from time to time and eventually one of the Lore masters made his way to the town and sat with me, talking about Sam and laying the old vampire to rest.”

It was much much later that Mickey found out what had happened. Caleb had found another vampire to turn him, and with his new found strength and influence, he had killed his own sire and arranged to have the safe house Sam had been staying in burned to the ground, during the day, whilst the vampire slept within.  
The pain and numbness Mickey had felt when Sam had died was nothing compared to the rage and anguish he felt when he learned who was responsible. it had taken all his learnings to stop himself from attacking Caleb out in the open. And he often wondered if holding himself back had been the right decision.


	6. Two hours til dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another interlude

“Fucking hell” whispered Ian. “That’s....”  
“Yeah!” Said Mickey shortly. He wiped his hand across his eyes, surprised that even after all these years, it still affected him.  
“Why would you come here? After ...”  
Mickey smiled.   
“Mandy likes you. She asked me to. And you shouldn’t be alone for the change.”  
Ian suddenly remembered the attractive pale girl and enjoying conversations with her in the clubs. She made him laugh. And feel normal. But it would never last long. Caleb would always show up and take him away. He looked at Mickey.  
“Oh! Why not?”  
“Ritual. Tradition. It’s how it is and has always been.”  
“Huh. What time is it?”  
“A couple of hours before dawn”  
“Mickey?”  
“Yes Ian.”  
“I’m scared.”  
Mickey turned onto his side and looked at the red head next to him. Even pale and weak as he was, he was still beautiful.   
“It’s OK to be scared. I didn’t really have time to know what was happening. You do. But it won’t hurt, I promise. ”  
Ian let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

They lay peacefully for some time, until Mickey broke the silence. He looked over at Ian.  
The same age as him physically but so much younger.   
“I’ve talked a great deal so far, Ian. Why don’t you tell me something about you.”  
And so Ian talked. Stiltedly at first, he talked about realising he was gay and his mother taking him to gay clubs. Which was where he met Ned. Ned was older, had plenty of money to splash about, and like to keep fun young things around. His mother, Monica, had then gone off with some man she met and about the same time Ian had his first manic episode.  
“First what?” Interrupted Mickey.  
“Manic episode. I have bipolar disorder. Do you know what that is?”  
“Er, yeah. Highs and lows isn’t it?”  
Ian just smiled. He liked the way Mickey hadn’t immediately withdrawn or pitied him like everyone else did. He just accepted it.  
So Ian went on explaining how he’d lost his day job for reckless behaviour and started dancing at the clubs and then clubbing most nights with Ned who had got him into various narcotics.  
“It’s Ned who paid for this apartment.”  
“Oh?”  
“Yeah. He paid for a year in advance. It was supposed to be our love nest.”  
“Wow.”  
“Well his wife wouldn’t have liked it if I’d gone there!”  
Mickey’s left eyebrow rose up.  
“Ah.”  
Ian continued.  
“It was through Ned that I met Caleb.” Continued Ian. “Caleb offered Ned the chance to have ‘Something special’. The ‘ultimate hedonistic experience’”  
“He would.”  
Now that his mind wasn’t so befuddled with drugs and the mania, Ian was remembering being with Caleb and doing things that he knew he shouldn’t have been comfortable with. And with men and women too. And looking back, they didn’t seem too happy about it either. Come to think of it, he hadn’t seen Ned for a while...Ian shuddered. 

Mickey had been silent for a few moments, then he said.  
“You know, vampire blood repairs and corrects anything wrong or broken in your body. You will become ‘perfect’”  
“Perfect?”  
“Yeah. All the scars from my dad’s beatings... poof gone!”  
“Oh!”  
Mick didn’t say anything expressly but he smiled as Ian got what he wasn’t saying.  
“Something to think about anyway.”

Ian was very quiet then.  
“Ian?”  
“Oh sorry. I was thinking.”  
“Okay....”  
“About what you said about Sam being your sire.   
“Oh! Ok?”  
“Well Caleb is my sire.”  
“Yeah” Mickey did not sound happy.   
“So can he make me do things?”  
Mickey looked at him sadly.   
“Yeah. He can. He shouldn’t. But he can. “  
He paused.   
“Although...”  
Ian looked up into Mickey’s eyes.   
“Although?”  
“Sam told me about part of the Lore. I never really believed it because it sounded so trite. Typical vampire mythology. All pain and gothic passion. “  
Ian laughed and sighed quietly. Mickey continued.   
“Sam said if you met your true love, then your sire would have no power over you. Because you had given yourself to another completely.. “  
Ian didn’t say anything and, when Mickey glanced over at him, he could see the young man was dead. Mickey glanced at his watch. 25 minutes to dawn. Right on time.

Mickey checked all the doors were locked and the apartment was closed up as much as possible. Then he returned to the bedroom, lay down next to Ian’s body and closed his eyes.   
Mickey dreamed.


	7. Mandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened when Mickey came home

Mickey was dreaming about arriving back north to his hometown. He’d been gone for 10 years. He wondered if his little brother and sister’s lives had got any better. And if his father was still around.  
He spent the evening in a nearby tavern and after a few drinks, he plucked up the courage to ask about his father.  
“Terry? He was killed ten years ago. Perp was never caught.”  
“What’s this?”  
“Terry”  
“Oh that was brutal.”  
“The other man at the bar then told Mickey the gruesome details surrounding Terry’s death. Mickey had to try not to smirk. Sounded like Sam. But then he remembered his siblings.  
“He had kids didn’t he?”  
“Yeah, that boy that didn’t end up good. There was a couple a little ones who went to stay with an uncle.”  
Uncle Ronnie. Fuck.   
Mickey walked over to where his uncle lived. The house was as run down as ever. He skulked in the shadows silently watching the family move around the house. There was no one that looked like he thought could be Mandy, though. Eventually a youth left the house. He figured this kid wouldn’t know him from Adam. He walked right up to him and asked about Mandy.  
“You another one for the slut?” Trawled the man.  
Mickey tried not to lose his temper.  
“Where is she?”  
“Whore got herself knocked up didn’t she. She’s at Ma Rosies.”  
He had found Mandy lying comatose in a filthy bed in the small house. The woman who had reluctantly let him in, giving in when Mickey stared to take apart the door, had shown him to the room.  
Mickey stood over his sister. She was bloodied and dying. He could smell it. Well not on his watch.  
As he leaned over, Mandy’s eyes sprung open and she focussed right at him.  
“Why are we here, Mickey? Why go back to this time.”  
Mickey smiled.  
“The boy, Ian. He asked about me and Sam. And then about you and Iggy. I guess I got nostalgic.”  
The vampire Mandy stood up, leaving the human Mandy on the bed.   
“For fucks sake don’t tell him about Iggy. It’s humiliating.”  
Mickey laughed.  
“Which bit? The fact that you couldn’t control your hunger or that you couldn’t even reciprocate to turn him.”  
“Douchebag.”  
This just made Mickey laugh even more.  
“How’s he doing?” Mandy’s voice had a gentle tone.  
“He’s gone. It will be sunset before he rises.”  
“There will be a delivery before that. For you both.”  
“Thank you.”  
Then Mickey looked directly at his sister.  
“Why are you here?”  
Mandy looked uncomfortable.  
“I was worried about you and Ian. I like him, Mickey, and I want to be his friend.”  
Mickey looked sad.  
“I do too. But he’s of Caleb’s line. I don’t know if we can be friends. If Caleb claims him......”  
“If Mickey, IF”  
Mickey shook his head to try and rid his mind of the idea of the red head in his clan. He found himself picturing the handsome young man, smiling at him. Standing next to him. Naked. In his bed. Unbidden the visuals swirled and formed around them.  
“Mickey! For fucks same! I’m right here!” Squealed Mandy.  
Mickey looked almost abashed and pushed his sister out of his dream so he could be alone with his thoughts. Well not quite alone.


	8. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian wakes up

Ian woke up. His eyes snapped open. What had happened? What was happening? He felt.... fantastic. He stretched his legs down to his feet. Ooh that felt good. No, great. Memories started to flood his mind. Caleb, feeling sick, the other man, Mickey. Oh! Mickey! The man’s face appeared in his mind, giving him butterflies in his stomach and flooding his dick with blood.   
Mickey wasn’t in the room. Had he left? No. He could hear someone moving around in the living room and, he breathed in deliberately, he could smell.... could smell... him. Ian smiled and his sharp canines scraped his lip. Ooh that’s..... a smudge of blood hit his tongue. AMAZING!

Ian leapt up snarling. He needed more. He was hungry. No, starving. He had to have more. He stopped dead as the most delicious scent hit his nostrils. His stomach growled as he triangulated the odour’s direction. He pulled open his bedroom door, and was stunned to find the door off its hinges and in his hand. Mickey appeared and started laughing.  
“Oh yeah, you’re stronger now.”  
“So it would seem.” Replied Ian, laconically.  
“How are you feeling?”  
“Hungry.” Replied Ian immediately. I smelled something.....”  
“Mandy dropped some supplies round. I’m just warming it now.”  
“Warming?”  
“You don’t want it chilled on your first day.”  
Ian heard the ping of a microwave.  
“Come on then.”  
Ian followed Mickey into the kitchen where the other man was opening pouches and pouring the sticky red substance into two mugs. Ian breathed in through his nose and had to struggle to not launch himself at Mickey.  
Mickey handed over one mug.  
“Here. O positive. My personal favourite.”  
Ian was about to ask about that when he scent of the blood hit him. He took a large gulp, and another gulp. Mickey watched him drain the mug, a small rivulet of blood rolling down his chin. Without a word he swapped Ian’s empty mug for his full one and went to microwave another pouch. Ian drained the second mug as quickly and then turned to look at Mickey a wide grin on his face.  
“Wow!”  
Mickey smirked.  
The microwave went ding and Mickey poured himself a mug full. He offered the pouch to Ian who took it gratefully and squeezed the rest of the pouch into his mug. Mickey’s eyebrow was the only part of him that reacted.  
Ian watched Mickey drink. Watched his Adam’s apple bob as the fluid went down, it was the sexiest thing he’d seen in a long time.   
Mickey put his mug down and wiped his mouth.   
“You OK there Red?” He asked amused.  
Ian thought he must be blushing, but he couldn’t feel the heat. He put his hands on his face.  
“You don’t blush any more.” Said Mickey.  
“How did you know?”  
Mickey shrugged.  
“I been around.” He said nonchalantly, not caring to mention how happy he was to have stopped blushing, especially being this close to this man.  
Ian continued to stare...  
“I feel so...”  
“Strong? Invincible?” Prompted Mickey, remembering his own early days.   
“Horny.” Ian admitted, looking slightly abashed.  
“Oh yeah, that’s the blood. Vampires often combine sex and feeding - two birds, one stone sort of thing.”  
“Do you?”  
Mickey shrugged almost shyly.  
“Not really.. It’s harder to restrain yourself. To not kill.“  
“Oh, yeah. I guess that would be a thing.”  
“Sam taught me the way of the Lore. ‘Take only what you need, leave nothing but a good memory.’ Changing only as a gift.” Mickey’s voice got quiet. “Caleb....”  
“Caleb?”  
Mickey couldn’t hide the distaste.  
“Caleb has chosen not to be bound by the Lore.”  
“Oh.” Ian continued to stare at Mickey, unable to stop himself from licking his lips. “So vampires can still..“ he left it hanging.   
“Fuck? Oh yeah!”  
The two stared at each other for a few more long seconds. Then Mickey strode over to Ian and pulled him down for a long kiss.   
Their mouths opened immediately so their tongues could meet. He ran his tongue over Mickey’s lips before diving back in to dance in his mouth. Without even thinking abut it, Ian picked Mickey up. He came easily and wrapped his legs around Ian’s waist. Ian carried him into his bedroom and then the two were on the bed, scrambling for buttons and zips, missing completely and just ripping the clothes off of each other. Ian pulled away suddenly.  
“Condom?” He asked hoarsely.  
Mickey laughed. “There’s nothing we can catch, Firecrotch.” He leaned up into Ian’s face and rubbed their noses together. Ian stroked Mickey’s face before lowering them both back down to kiss him softly. Softly became passionately and Ian’s hands started to roam over Mickey’s body. Pale as marble, Mickey’s skin was soft but his body was firm, lightly muscled. Ian found the sensation akin to stroking silk velvet. He began to kiss Mickey’s neck, taking deep breaths. It must be habit, he thought. To breathe even if you don’t actually need to. And breathing gave him access to Mickey’s scent. It made Ian think of grass and trees after rain. That freshness and coolness condensed into a body. Ian leant over to his bedside cabinet and grabbed the lube. He slicked up his fingers to prepare his lover.  
Mickey was lying there his eyes closed, moaning gently at Ian’s ministrations. As Ian began to prep him, Mickey’s eyes shot open to stare at the beautiful man.  
“It’s OK.” He said. “You don’t need to.”  
Ian kissed him and began pushing into Mickey. And nothing could have prepared him for how good this would feel.   
“Oh my fucking God” Ian moaned.  
Mickey’s hands were everywhere, running down his back, in his hair, tightening around his neck. Each sensation was more intense than the last. Ian dropped his face into the crook of Mickey’s neck. He sniffed, breathing in deeply. The smell after rain. That scent of clean and green and something delicious. He wanted to...he needed to... He looked into Mickey’s eyes. Mickey nodded.  
“Yeah. Do it. I want you to.”  
Mickey turned his head, exposing his neck and Ian bit down with a sigh. If the blood they had as a meal was regular than this was high quality champagne. As his teeth bit in, Mickey came with a shout and when the blood tricked down Ian’s throat, his ensuing orgasm was better than anything he had ever felt before.  
Ian drew back and looked at the bite, which was already healing in front of his eyes.  
After a beat, Mickey spoke softly.   
“That’s was amazing Red, but I think I might need a shower, and to borrow some clothes.”  
Ian realised with a shock that he wasn’t out of breath.  
“Er yeah, of course.” He grinned. “Fancy some company in the shower?”  
As Ian walked into the bathroom he steeled himself to have no reflection. To his great surprise, he stared back at himself, as red haired and pale as ever. He looked good, he could see that. Apart from the bodily fluids on his face and chest, he was flawless. His eyes were even greener with copper flecks now. He put out a hand to touch the mirror.  
“Yes, you’re gorgeous. Come on!” Mickey was impatient.  
“I thought I’d have no reflection.” Ian was kind of obsessed with the new and improved Ian 2.0.  
“Nah that’s bullshit.” Mickey turned the water on. “Just one of the many myths around.”  
“Huh.” Ian followed Mickey into the shower. ”So can you give me the vampire basics then?”  
“I will.” Mickey was looking at him wantonly. He pulled Ian towards him. “But after eh?”


	9. Vampirism 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The basics

“Right” said Mickey as the two men lay companionably in Ian’s bed.  
Well I guess you know how you make vampires. You bite them and drink, and then they have to swallow your blood. That’s pretty much it right there.”  
“But” interrupted Ian. “Why aren’t there more vampires then?”  
Mickey rubbed his chin.  
“Usually a vampire thinks very seriously before siring another - You're gonna be stuck with them for decades maybe even centuries. A sire and their progeny are linked psychically, you see."  
Mickey looked over at Ian. He wanted to say more but knowing the young vamp's sire was Caleb complicated things. He took refuge in his own experience.  
"I think Sam was lonely. He’d been alone for such a long time. Centuries. From what I know, I think he saw some of himself in me, and I was dying, so he decided to give me this gift." Mickey shrugged.  
"I turned Mandy because she was dying when I found her. But having your little sister inside your head can be a pain let me tell you."  
Ian laughed.   
"What about Iggy then?"  
"Now that I'm not allowed to tell you. That's Mandy's story - You should ask her about it sometime."  
"So, vampires turned by the same sire or progeny of sires are called a clan. Now that Sam is gone, I'm the oldest vampire in my clan and Mandy and Iggy are of my clan. That's what you say, by the way. You are of Caleb's Clan."  
"Yeah, I know." said Ian, sadly.   
"Hey! He's not here so he might not claim you. We'll go over to the Lore House tomorrow night and talk with Lucius.”  
"Who’s Lucius?"  
"The Lore Master here. He's madly in love with Mandy. I think she feels the same but she won't commit. Won't tell me why and I won’t pry... He's a good man, in as much as a murdering blood drinker can be a good man."  
“Is he why you moved here?”  
“Sort of. He sent me a message saying he needed to see me. Turns out I was Sam heir. The man had investments all over the place, looked after by the Lore masters.”  
“Wow”  
“Yeah. I’d wondered how we’d stay in these big houses and inns and stuff. Turns out the fucker was loaded!”  
Mickey shook his head.  
“Once Mandy and Lucius set eyes on each other, I knew we weren’t going anywhere so we set up home.”  
“Ian smiled.”  
“OK.” Said Ian. “So the mirror thing is rubbish. What about sunlight? Garlic? Needing to be invited in? Crucifixes?”  
Mickey laughed at the young man’s enthusiasm.  
“Sunlight is a no go. Won’t kill you right away, but you’ve got no protection in your skin any more so you burn like a motherfucker.”  
“Nothing new.”  
“Nah this is skin peeling from burning in seconds. So keep covered up and stay out of the light.”  
“Nocturnal. Check.”  
“Silver is a big deal though. Can’t touch it.“  
“Oh. OK.”

“Crucifixes only work on the religious. So not so much. You weren’t a church goer were you?”  
“Fuck no.”  
“Ok then, you should be cool.”  
“You can eat and drink if you want, but you don’t get anything from it. But garlic is a no go. You are now garlic intolerant! Thins the blood too much!”  
Ian nodded trying to air it all in.  
“Alcohol and drugs won’t affect you any more. So, uh, sorry?”  
“Oh that’s not an issue believe me” said Ian. “So just blood huh?”  
“That was a high like nothing else though.”  
“Yeah, I know. Now, you'll probably want to feed every 3-4 days. But you can go for weeks without if you need to. It weakens you though.”  
“Yeah, I remember you saying.”  
“Oh!” Mickey just remembered. “And your spit heals people.”  
“Okay.....”   
“So when the time comes. You look into their eyes like this.” Mickey pulled Ian’s face towards him and gazed into his eyes, the silver flecks shining bright.  
“Hey, how d’you do that?”  
“Do what?”  
“Sparkle?”  
Mickey laughed.  
“I don’t know. This ain’t fucking Twilight. Now shut the fuck up.”  
Ian giggled. Mickey continued.  
“So you look into their eyes, and you tell them what you want them to remember. Then you bite them.”  
“I did that.” Smirked Ian raking his eyes over Mickey’s torso.  
“You did. You don’t go mad, don’t drain. Take what you need. Then lick the wound to close it. Check what they remember and that’s it.”  
Ian was still gazing into Mickey’s eyes.   
“You’re so beautiful.” Ian murmured.  
Mickey, in turn was being mesmerised by the copper flecks in Ian’s eyes. He cupped his hands around Ian’s head and drew him towards himself.   
Their lips met. Ian closed his eyes as his arms drew the brunette to him. Ian had had a lot of men. A lot. But no one had made him feel this alive. Which he thought, as he entered Mickey again, was ironic really.

Mickey looked at his phone.   
“It’s too close to dawn to leave now. We’ll stay here and then tomorrow night....”  
He stopped. He hadn’t talked about the future with Ian. He knew bringing him into his home could be dangerous. He was of Caleb after all. But he.... he had feelings for him. He cared for him. Mickey hadn't cared about anyone who wasn’t his family since Sam, and the realisation that this was what he was feeling shook him.  
“Tomorrow night?” Asked Ian quietly.   
He wasn’t ready to say goodbye to this beautiful man. But even he with his limited understanding of the vampire world, could see that Mickey was taking a risk helping him.  
Mickey narrowed his eyes and spoke determinedly.  
“Tomorrow night we’ll go see Lucius and you will meet my clan.”  
The two lay embracing on the bed and as the sun rose, they closed their eyes.

Ian dreamed.


	10. Just a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian’s dream

Ian found himself in a beautiful glade, it was night, but still warm and the stars were shining brightly. He was standing beside a silvery lake. Behind him were dark coniferous trees in a semi circle.  
There was a man in the lake. Mickey. Ian smiled as he dropped his clothes and walked into the water. It felt cool on his skin, welcome in the heat.  
The two met and kissed softly. Ian held him tightly. Mickey wrapped his legs around him and Ian buried his head in the man’s neck.   
Ian looked up. Something wasn’t right. There was something... no, someone out there watching... watching them. He released Mickey.   
“Wait here.”  
Ian strode out of the water, peering into the darkness.   
“Well this is a surprise.”  
A voice he recognised came from out of the air.   
Ian spun round to see Caleb standing there looking him up and down quizzically. Caleb was dressed in a grey suit, beautifully tailored, but cold. He gazed around at Ian’s dream.  
“You’re a sneaky one aren’t you. I hadn’t even realised you’d managed to drink from me.”  
Caleb’s gaze returned to stare at Ian. He was smiling with sharp white teeth. Ian did notice the smile didn’t reach his eyes.  
“Caleb?”  
“I am your sire, Ian. did you really think I wouldn’t notice? Did you think you could get away with it?”   
Without waiting for an answer, Caleb gazed out onto the lake.  
“My my, Ian. There’s a blast from the past. Having you could be of help after all.”  
“What the fuck do you mean, Caleb?.”  
“Oh sorry, sweetie. Need to prepare. You just stay here with Sam’s dogs for a while. I’ll come for you soon.   
Ian bristled at “Sam’s dog”.  
“What makes you think I won’t tell Mickey about this?”  
“Because I’m telling you not to.”  
Ian frowned and tried to call out to Mickey. Nothing.   
“See?”  
Ian drew back his fist and made to thump Caleb. It was like hitting smoke. Caleb laughed.   
“Naughty boy. I’ll let you have that one but I won’t hesitate to get rid of you if I have to. Don’t forget who you belong to. See you soon.”  
Ian woke with a start. Mickey was still asleep next to him.  
“It was just a dream.” He said to himself. “Nothing to worry about.”


	11. Clan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the family

Ian looked over at Mickey and smiled. Then the smile faded. There was something he needed to tell the other vampire, something important, but..... he just couldn’t remember. 

“You ok there, Red?”  
Mickey sounded amused.   
“Yeah, I think so.”   
Ian shoved his feeling of uncertainty down inside. He’d probably remember it later, he thought.   
“So what happens now?”  
“Well usually you’d go with your sire but since he hasn’t made an appearance...”  
Something hidden in the back of Ian’s brain tried to scream at him, but was ignored.  
“Yeah?”  
“If you want you can come along with me... meet the clan I suppose. I can introduce you to Lucius...”  
Mickey was being very offhand but for the first time in a long time, he was thankful his heart no longer beat because he was sure it would be heard far out of the apartment. As it was he felt the words stick in his throat.  
Ian was looking at him again. Mickey swallowed and avoided his gaze.  
“Would that be OK?” Ian asked timidly.  
Mickey shrugged super casually. “Yeah, sure. Whatever.”  
“Thanks. I’ll uh pack some clothes.“  
“Yeah about that....”  
“What?”  
“Can I uh borrow something to wear”  
Ian looked at the floor, where Mickey’s shredded outfit was strewn and his mouth twitched.

The pair got dressed, Mickey struggling into a pair of Ian’s jeans, rolled up at the ankle. Ian watched him, snorting as Mickey’s ass was being crammed into Ian’s tight denim.  
“Fuck you Gallagher” retorted Mickey. But the grin on his face proved there was no malice in his words.  
Ian followed Mickey as he marched through the dark Southside streets.   
“Where are we going Mick?”   
Mickey smiled broadly.  
“Home.”  
They finally arrived at the gates of Oak Woods cemetery. Mickey stopped and glanced at Ian who had a bemused expression on his face.  
“You live in a graveyard?”  
Mickey laughed at Ian’s face.  
“I know I know, vampires in a fuckin tomb. Gothic fantasy right? Well we live under it. But it’s alright. Roomy actually. And, well, Mandy loved the romance of it when we first came here at the turn of the century.”  
They walked through the graves until they came to some crypts towards the back. One of them had a plaque outside. Ian leaned forward to read it.

MIKHAILO MILKOVICH 1885  
AMANDA MILKOVICH 1895  
VIGGO MILKOVICH 1896

Ian looked at him incredulously.   
“You thought this was funny don’t you?” He asked the smirking Mickey.  
“Lil bit, yeah!” Mickey opened the crypt door and led Ian into his home.   
Through another hidden door and down a spiral stone staircase took them into a large chamber. Ian looked around eagerly. He was surprised to see electricity down here and the room was dimly lit by soft side lights. The focus of the room was a huge tv and the three sofas were all pointed towards it. The floor was stone, but there was a old red and blue rug covering it. The sofas were all different. There was a purple velvet sofa with deep cushions, a grey and black striped settee and a black leather chesterfield. There were bookcases around the walls filled with leather bound books and beautiful bits and pieces from another time.  
Mickey took Ian’s hand.   
“The guys are still in bed. Come on I’ll give you the tour. “  
Surprisingly there was a full kitchen, with a large fridge packed with beer. Mickey then showed Ian his room, which had dark wood furniture and a bathroom with a large shower in. Ian peered in and smiled.  
“Big enough for two.” He said suggestively, waggling his eyebrows.   
Mickey looked at Ian thoughtfully. He liked Ian. Really liked him. The last couple of days had been the happiest Mickey had ever known.  
Mickey rubbed his eyes. He hadn’t felt like this since.... well he’d never felt like this but the closest he could get was maybe the pastry boy, Paddy, nearly 150 years ago. Ian was still looking at him. And smiling. A small voice in the back of Mickey’s mind reminded him “He is Caleb’s”. Mickey acknowledged it retorting “We’ll deal with it.” His small voice gave him the finger and went back to skulking in the far reaches of Mickey’s mind. Before Mickey could speak, they hear a door creak open behind them.   
A girl stood in the doorway, using the light of her room to illuminate her pale face.   
“My sister, Mandy” stated Mickey. “She can be a bit of a drama queen.”  
Mandy gave her brother the finger and moved to give Ian a hug.  
“Hi Ian. Good to see you again. Are you staying?” She turned to look at Mickey, “is he?”   
Mickey opened his mouth when a third person came into the room.

“We’d have to be careful. Sorry and all, Mands, but he is Caleb’s. He could lead him right to us.”  
Ian turned to see a blond man stood in the final doorway.  
“I would never....” started Ian, and then he stopped. Caleb.... what was that, he questioned himself. His mind stroked the feeling til it went away.   
Mickey touched his arm.  
“It’s OK.” he said, shaking his head. His tone was understanding.

He looked over at his brother.  
“We have the early warning systems, Iggy. But you’re right, we’d have to be careful. I’m taking Ian to see Lucius tonight.”  
Iggy walked forwards.   
“I’m Mickey’s brother, Iggy. And WHAT”, Iggy continued, turning to his brother with a smirk, “THE FUCK ARE YOU WEARING!”  
Mickey had forgotten his borrowed outfit. He tried to stutter something about clothes being ruined climbing to Ian’s apartment, but a quick look at his siblings indicated they weren’t fooled.

Mickey looked at Mandy.  
“You wanna come along? See your boyfriend?”  
“He’s not my boyfriend, douchebag. As you very well know.”  
“What the fuck ever.”  
Mandy flipped her brother off, turned on her heel and went back into her room. Iggy looked across at Mickey.  
“M’going out. See you later?“  
Mickey nodded and gestured to Ian.  
“We'll have to wait for her highness to primp herself up for her not boyfriend. And I, uh I need to get changed.”  
Mickey swallowed and held out his hand. Ian took it smiling softly.


	12. Lucius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the Lore Master

Lucius Aurelius was over 2000 years old. In 51 BC Lucius had commanded a garrison of the Roman army sent to take over Gaul. One night he was attacked by a Gaulish vampire and just about managed to bite the vampire back before getting his dagger and killing the vampire, who Lucius will only refer to sarcastically as “Asterix”  
Once turned, Lucius spent decades wandering the forests of Europe trying to figure out what he was and why. He would hide in caves or cover himself with stones to protect himself from the sun. He walked through Gaul and Germania into the Slavic Lands, and there he finally found a vampire community, and the beginnings of the Lore. Lucius had always been more of a student than a fighter and he was instrumental in the development of the dark libraries that have become so characteristic of the Lorehouses  
Lucius spent centuries studying the Lore, moving from House to House, helping to build, stock and support the house libraries and gaining respect and responsibility as he went.

In the 1920s America needed a new North East Master and Lucius was despatched. The vampires of Illinois, Massachusetts and Maine had become lawless and wild, taking what they wanted and endangering everyone by being visibly infamous. Lucius arrived with a few of his clan as sheriffs and within three months had squashed most of the rebellions into submission.  
Unlike most clans, Lucius’ family didn’t stay together, choosing instead to maintain and run Lore houses across the globe. They all took the surname Aurelius after their sire and the name commanded respected across the vampiric community.

The Lore House in Chicago was sited in the warehouses by the docks. The transient nature of waterside businesses meant that no one batted an eyelid at buildings that were active at all hours. From the outside it looked exactly like several old containers. And when Mickey, Mandy and Ian entered the small reception, the dull front office looked like every dull office. But once they entered the house proper, Ian’s eyes and mouth were both wide with amazement and awe.

The large space was dimly lit, much like Mickey’s home. Ian finally understood that vampires didn’t need a lot of light as they had such good night vision. The place looked like an old temple. Endless stone and marble. There was a gallery that ran all the way around the space, which looked to hold books, scrolls and reading nooks. Downstairs were small enclosed areas with sofas and tables for larger meetings, and at the rear was a grand stone table covered in maps and large ledgers.  
“Sam told me the Lorehouse libraries are all based around the library at Alexandria.” whispered Mickey to Ian. Ian had no idea what this meant but he nodded anyway. Looking around, Ian spotted an imposing man descending upon them. He had dark blond close cropped hair, and piercing blue grey eyes flecked with steel above an aquiline nose.  
“Mikhailo” the man called out. The two men embraced, briefly. Then the man turned to Ian.  
“A new clan member Mickey?” He asked, sniffing the air. “But not one of your making?”  
“This is Ian, Master.” The man made a face at the title. “Lucius.” Corrected Mickey. “He is of Caleb’s line.”  
“Oh!” Lucius replied, surprised. He held out his hand. “Lucius Aurelius, Loremaster here. Caleb has never wanted to be involved in the lore before.”  
“And he doesn’t now, Lucius.” Put in Mickey. “which is why we have come to see you.”  
“I see.” Lucius was smart. He knew Caleb had never sired before and so this one was different, special. It was strange Caleb hadn’t claimed him. He turned to Mandy and his face softened.  
“Amabilis my beloved. Have you finally decided to give up your clan to spend eternity with me”  
Mandy laughed and accepted his embrace.  
“Not yet, Luci”  
He held her and looked into her eyes.  
“Don’t wait too long. I won’t wait forever.”  
She laughed and Mickey murmured,  
“Yeah you will.”  
Mandy broke free and walked through the hall.  
Both Ian and Mickey heard Lucius’ voice, soft and sad.  
“Yes. Yes I will.”

Lucius, Ian and Mickey took one of the small reading booths in the gallery and Mickey laid out their concerns.  
Lucius listened and then turned to Ian.  
“And Caleb has made no contact at all?” He asked.  
Once again Ian felt a small voice inside, trying to be heard before retreating into the darkness of his mind and it melted away like smoke. He shook his head. Lucius looked at him, considering. Then he asked Mickey to go and get them all drinks. Mickey was about to protest when Mandy called him over to a book on sires she had found. Once he was gone. Lucius turned his ice blue eyes onto Ian, and Ian could see they were shot with steel giving the grey overtime.  
“I know Caleb. I know you won’t be able to tell me, but he is probably trying to find a way to use you to his advantage. You will need to strengthen your mind, create places he cannot go. I can help you if you like.”  
Ian nodded mutely.  
“Mickey and his clan are my friends and they are friends of the house. But make no mistake Ian, should your actions cause any harm to come to my beloved, I will kill you. Understand?”  
There was no emotion in his words. Lucius was just stating a fact. Ian hoped the master could help him escape Caleb. He nodded.  
“Good.” continued Lucius. He smiled. “So Ian, do you have any questions about the Lore?”

Ian and Lucius were talking amicably when Mickey returned with three wine goblets filled with blood.  
“A toast to welcome Ian to our little family.” Announced Lucius. Ian caught Mickey’s eye and smiled bashfully.


	13. A version of normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vampire life

After their meeting with Lucius, Mandy went to join her brother allowing Mickey and Ian some privacy at home. The walls of their home were thick stone, but Mickey still appreciated the sentiment. He had never wanted to bring anyone to their home, much less let them live there, so this was going to be a big change. And he was a bit nervous.  
They arrived back at Mickey’s home. Ian was quiet, thoughtful.   
“Are you all right after your talk with Lucius?”  
Ian smiled.  
“Yeah. He’s a smart man.”  
“The smartest I know.”  
“There was a lot to take in, you know?”  
“Yeah” smiled Mickey. “It’s late or early depending on your point of view.” He looked up at Ian.   
“I think I’ll shower and then bed.”  
“You want company?”  
Mickey’s answering grin was all Ian needed to start unbuttoning his shirt.  
Mickey turned on the shower to heat up and turned to see Ian, naked and grinning.  
“Looking good Gallagher” Mickey practically growled.  
“You still have clothes on.” Was Ian’s reply before moving towards him with intent.  
Mickey took a step back.  
“Hold on. I like this shirt.” He put his hand out on Ian’s chest to stop him ‘helping’, while he deftly removed his clothes to stand facing Ian, his pale skin glowing.  
The two men walked into the shower and under the warm water.  
Ian reached for the soap and a sponge as soon as they were both drenched and all lathered up, he began to wash Mickey gently.

The last time anyone had taken time to care for Mickey in this way, he was a toddler being wiped down by his mother with a grubby cloth in a tiny kitchen. It more moved the dirt about than cleaned him, but his mother was too gin soaked to notice. He could barely remember it. But this felt new. Intimate. There was a gentleness that Mickey had never known. His earlier tussles with Ian had been raw, rough, sexy certainly, but this was different. He closed his eyes to try and stop the tears from running down his cheek.

As Ian ran the sponge over Mickey’s chest, he thought about his past. He had never been a selfish lover. Sex had always been a big part of his life. And from the reactions of his partners, he was good at it. However, Ian himself was never truly satisfied. It was like something was always missing. But it wasn’t like that with Mickey. Even that first time they’d had sex, which is never usually perfect, Ian had felt it. Satiated. Happy. He wanted to please Mickey. To look after him.

Ian noticed the tear running down Mickey’s porcelain face. He cupped Mickey’s chin in his hands and bent his head to kiss him.  
The kiss was soft and gentle. Mickey’s breath stuttered. Breathing wasn’t necessary but sometimes even a vampire had to take a sharp intake of breath. Ian smiled before dropping small kisses along Mickey’s face to his ear.   
“Let me take care you you” he murmured into Mickey’s ear. He nibbled the lobe of Mickey’s ear making Mickey shudder. He began to travel down Mickey’s body, leaving bites, licks and kisses as he went. When he got part way down Mickey’s chest, he took his nipple in his mouth, flicking his tongue over the nub as it hardened. He lightly pressed his teeth around the sensitive nipple until Mickey let out an audible sigh.   
Ian continued his journey down along the belly, dropping to his knees as he did so. He nosed into Mickey’s pubic hair. The heady scent of grass, rain and Mickey was strongest here and Ian thought he could get high from that aroma alone.   
He could feel Mickey’s cock nudging his face. Ian wrapped his fingers firmly around the base and looking up into Mickey’s eyes, he put his tongue out and licked the head.  
Mickey’s response was very gratifying. He clutched at the bars around the shower to stop his knees from giving way, mumbling expletives intertwined with Ian’s name.

By the time Iggy and Mandy returned home, shortly before dawn, the couple were lying in each others arms. Mickey stroked Ian’s face before leaning in to kiss him. Again Ian had the feeling there was something he needed to tell his lover, but the thought was fleeting, and, as the sun rose, forgotten.

Time passed for the little family. Some mornings Ian would wake up confused and disoriented, as if something was very wrong. Ian was sure he hadn’t dreamt of Caleb since that first night and he was starting to wonder if he’d imagined it. Certainly the feeling would fade as soon as he laid eyes on Mickey. Ian knew his current life was more wonderful than he ever thought possible.   
Lucius had help him fake his death and arranged for his family to be notified. Mandy went to keep an eye on them, and reported back that, although they were all devastated, they were starting to get back to normal and move on.  
She spoke separately to her brother.  
“The cute one, Lip? He suspected something, I could tell. So I had a quiet chat with him”  
Her eyes were sparkling making Mickey shake his head.  
“Sorted it.” She affirmed.

Ian’s reaction to his ‘death’ was to withdraw for a couple of weeks and Mickey gave him his space to mourn his own death. His vampiric brain, unhindered by the bipolar, was able to rationalise his emotions more easily and he was amazed to find he felt better quickly.   
He spent his nights with Mickey as much as possible, or in the Lore-house with Lucius, learning about the Lore and how to control his mind. In conversations with Lucius, he found out why Caleb had called Mickey “Sam’s dog.” Mickey was a volunteer Lore enforcer. He had taken the role to honour his sire. Most of Chicago vampire community had declared fealty to the Lore, and to Lucius, and Mickey was one of the few trusted to to find those who flouted the lore and, with his clan, to ensure humans were unaware of the vampires in their midst.   
When Mickey was busy, Ian spent time with Mandy. The two became great friends, something Mandy never thought she missed until she found Ian. Iggy mostly ignored the newcomer, still wary of Ian. It was Mandy who helped Ian learn how to feed, never leaving anything but a good memory.  
Most nights ended in Mickey’s bed, the two so blissed out by dawn, they were out for the count before the sun had even peeked above then horizon.  
Three months had gone by in the blink of an eye. Ian never wanted things to change.


	14. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian makes a slip up

Looking back Ian couldn’t see he’d had any warning. It had been a normal night. They had all gone to visit Iggy’s girls to feed. Ian had found a petite brunette who looked healthier than some of the others. He looked over at Mickey and sank his teeth into the girls neck.   
Ian sighed as the blood ran down his throat and straight to his cock. He was just about to stop when he heard a voice, low and sultry.   
“Don’t stop, Ian. Drain her. It’s what you really want. I can help you get what you really want. None of these half measures. All you have to do is keep drinking.”  
Ian’s mouth stayed clamped on the girls neck. Mickey was watching him. And suddenly Mickey was on him. Pulling him, shouting at his siblings to come and help. Ian snarled at Mickey resulting in a punch to his jaw. Iggy took the girl off and licked the wound, closing it up. He held her close whispering in her ear before giving her a bundle of cash and sending her off in a cab. Mandy took charge of damage control of the other girls, going from face to face, changing the memories of the last 10 minutes.

Mickey dragged the suddenly compliant Ian over to the kerb and pushed him down. Ian just stared at his feet in shame. Iggy stormed towards them, glaring at his brother. Mickey just shook his head. Nothing was said but Mickey could hear Iggy swearing and shouting in his head.  
Then Mandy appeared.  
“All sorted. You OK Ian?”  
“Yeah” he mumbled. “Is she.... is she ok?”  
Iggy spoke up.  
“She will be. I’ve put her in a taxi and given her her earnings for the night.”  
“Thank you.” Whispered Ian.  
Mickey stood and pulled Ian up.   
“It happens”, he said. “To the best of us. We’ll go home and get some rest.”  
“I’ve got a promise to keep” said Iggy shortly. He took his role as guardian of the working girls very seriously.

Mandy, Mickey and Ian walked home slowly, Ian walking between the siblings. He was filled with the horror of what he had tried to do.  
Mickey spoke first.  
“Mandy you know what you have to do...”  
“What?”  
“You need to tell Ian what happened with Iggy.”  
Mandy looked like she was about to argue when she caught sight of Ian’s face and nodded.  
“Ok. When we get home.”

They settled on the sofas and Mickey got them all beers from the fridge. Mandy looked at him pointedly and Mickey smiled softly before going into his room. She rubbed her face and started.  
“It can happen to any of us. It happened to me. Back when I was first turned. I was in our home waiting for Mickey to come back. He’d been out looking for Iggy. I don’t know why Mickey let Iggy come to me without him. I guess he had more faith in me. Iggy came through the door and as he came in, he tore his arm on a nail. I was still young and I was hungry all the time and the blood.... I.... well I threw myself on him and bit him hard. By the time Mickey had come in, seen what was happening and pulled me off, Iggy was all but dead. Once I realised what I’d done I hid in a corner screaming. So Mickey had to sire Iggy instead of me.”  
Ian put his hand on her leg.  
“It’s ok. I’ve had time enough to come to terms with it. And Iggy has never held it against me.”  
She looked across at Ian.  
“Everything will be OK, Ian”  
She opened her arms to him and Ian welcomed her embrace. But even as he was held by her he knew that it wasn’t the same. This wasn’t a mistake. Something he could learn from. It was his sire, he didn’t know when it would happen again and he would never be able to tell anyone.


	15. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath

Ian dreamed. 

He dreamed of the girl. Of her soft pliant body in his arms. Of the taste of her blood on his tongue, down his throat. The ecstasy and warmth of her life slipping down inside him.  
“I told you you wanted it.”  
Caleb’s voice flowed across the air.  
“This is you making me feel this.” Snarled Ian  
“No.” Caleb was sanguine. “It’s all you. You are a monster, Ian. It’s time for you to embrace who you are. I am your sire. Come to me. Join me and we will rule over these inferior humans.”  
Ian shook his head.  
“Never.”  
“Oh Ian.” Caleb sounded almost sad. “You must know you can’t stay there with them. You know you’ll never be good enough for them. But I can help you become more. We have time. You will come to me eventually. I’m the only one who will accept you.”  
The voice and figure faded. Ian was alone in his dreamscape. He dropped to his knees and sobbed.  
He awoke in Mickey’s arms.   
“You ok Ian?”  
Ian struggled to explain, but Mickey seemed to understand and pulled Ian even closer murmuring  
“It’s OK, Ian. It’s OK”

Late that night, Mickey was riding Ian hard. Their eyes were locked together watching each other fall apart.   
“I love you Mickey Milkovich” The thought came unbidden to Ian’s mind as he ran his hands down to Mickey’s hips and locked him in place to thrust upwards. Ian closed his eyes and jackhammered his hips upwards.   
“Ride em cowboy!.” That wasn’t Mickey’s voice. He looked up hurriedly to see Caleb sitting on top of him, smirking at him.  
Caleb.  
Ian froze for a split second.  
“Get off me!” he yelled, panicking. He shoved at Caleb’s chest, hard and Mickey was thrown to the side.   
“What the fuck, Ian?” He yelled. Ian jumped up, grabbing clothes.

“I gotta...“ he stumbled. Snatching up his shoes.   
“I gotta go.”   
Ian ran out of the bedroom and he almost hit Mandy in his haste to leave.   
“Sorry” He mumbled. 

Mandy walked into the large room and looked quizzically at Mickey who had just rushed out of his room doing up his trousers.  
Mickey shrugged but stayed looking at the door long after Mandy had locked it.

Ian ran through the city. He didn’t know where to, he was just running. The rain beat down on his head but he didn’t care. The commentary in his head wasn’t helping.  
“At last you’re free Ian! You know he was just using you for sex anyway. That’s all someone like him could ever do. He’d never understand or appreciate the monster you’ve become. Did you think he loved you? How could anyone love you? You were a stripper and a whore and now you’re not even that. But if you come to me I will take you in and give you the world as my progeny. The best thing you can do is come home, to me.”  
An image of a very swish apartment flashed in his brain and he changed direction.  
One night, another, a week then two and still no sign of Ian. Mickey took to his room, just staring at the wall. Mandy was out every night, trawling old haunts to try and find him. She didn’t see him, but heard stories whispered in the clubs. 

Caleb was back in Chicago. He was back with the beautiful red haired dancer, although he wasn’t seen about town. He was gathering people to him, people with money and influence. There were tales of wild parties with humans and vampires and not everyone would leave the morning after. 

Mandy spoke with some vampires who like to roam around the bars Northside. They thought Caleb was going to try and challenge the Lore. They also mentioned the parties. And the blood. 

It was over a month later when Mandy had had enough. She rapped sharply on Mickey’s door.  
“What.”  
“I need to talk to you.”  
Mickey appeared in his doorway looking tired and dishevelled. He was gaunt. He had barely fed and then only because Mandy had bought him supplies.   
Mandy told him what she had heard.  
Mickey looked up at her with sad eyes and shrugged.  
Mandy was enraged. This was their friend. Somehow Mickey had frightened him so much he had fled to that bastard. And god knows what he was doing.  
“What the fuck did you do Mickey?”  
Mickey shrugged again and shambled to get another beer. He downed it in one go and looked at the floor.  
Mandy followed him trying to get something out of him, anything.  
Mickey just looked up at her, his eyes dead. Then he wandered back into his bedroom and slammed the door behind him not saying another word.

Mandy looked at her watch. It was early yet, barely midnight. She marched over to the Lorehouse to see Lucius.  
Mandy stormed into the large library of the Lorehouse and was about to scream for Lucius when he appeared in front of her.  
“Amanda.” He said softly. “My love. This is a surprise.”  
Her fury faded somewhat as it always did in Lucius’ presence.  
He opened his arms and she fell into them sobbing.  
“Ians gone. Over a month. And Mickey’s not doing anything!”  
She took a deep breath.  
“And I’ve heard terrible things about Caleb and.....”  
Mandy stopped. Lucius was stroking her hair. It was nice, comforting.  
“I have heard much about Caleb’s plans.” Rumbled Lucius. “And I had wondered where Mikhailo had disappeared to.”  
“He did something to Ian and made him leave” stated Mandy stubbornly.  
Lucius shook his head.  
“I doubt that.”  
“Why?”  
“Because Mikhailo loves him.”  
Mandy took a step back in shock.   
“What?”  
“How is it you did not know. You are of his making. It was written on both their faces.” Lucius’ tone was amazed and truth be told, a little disappointed too.  
“Both?” whispered Mandy.  
“Both.”   
“Then why....Caleb. Couldn’t they break the link?” Mandy trailed off.   
Lucius smiled.  
“Sam had almost got it right. There has to be an open declaration of love to free him.”  
Mandy had her head on Lucius’ chest.  
Home. She thought, and closed her eyes.   
“Amanda, love.” Whispered Lucius.  
Mandy’s eyes snapped open.   
“Oh! Lucius. I have to go back.”  
He nodded.  
“But I will see you again soon.” His voice held certainty.   
She nodded wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and ran back to the crypt.

When Mandy returned it was quiet. Dawn was approaching and Mandy was tired. She went into her room and lay down. 

Mickey dreamed. 

He dreamed of the nightclub where he had first seen Ian. He remembered the flame hair dancer locking eyes with him. Mickey had watched him throughout the night until Caleb had finally taken Ian’s arm and led him away.   
Night after night he watched Ian. He would follow him from a distance to make sure he was safe. He would stare enviously at his sister making small talk with him whist he could only watch. Mandy looked up at him, an eyebrow raised. The scene faded away leaving the siblings.  
“All this time Mickey?” She asked abruptly.  
“From the very first night” he replied.   
“And you’re not going to go and get him?”  
“How?”  
“Sam wasn’t wrong.”  
Mickey laughed humourlessly  
“Yeah right”  
“You have to tell him.” Then Mandy looked at her feet. “We both have to tell them.”  
Mickey’s head was on one side.   
“Lucius?”  
“Yeah”  
“When?”  
“From the very first night.”  
He nodded, Mandy faded into the black.


	16. Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian is under Caleb’s thumb

For the past month, Ian had been in his own personal hell. He was staying in the swish apartment of Caleb’s, in fact he wasn’t permitted to leave, and he had lost the only people, other than his family, that he had ever loved. Mandy had become his best friend. And Mickey....Mickey. At the thought of his name, tears filled Ian’s eyes. What must Mickey think of him now? After he had panicked. He remembered having a psychotic episode before. This was like that. Seeing things that weren’t there. Except this time it had been Caleb not bipolar that had broken into his mind.  
His nights were spent in these luxurious rooms. His mind was constantly befuddled, he couldn’t tell what was real and what was fabricated by Caleb. When he was alone, and he could get some clarity, he would practice trying to keep a part of his mind separate from Caleb’s. A place that was safe and warm and held Mickey.   
By day when Caleb slept, Ian would use the techniques he worked on with Lucius to stay awake, and he would think about how he could escape.  
“Stop snivelling” barked Caleb in his head.   
“This is a party.”  
Ian looked around for his sire and saw him glaring at him.  
“Smile....” taunted Caleb. “Now why don’t you come over here and meet my friends.” 

Ian looked up to see three girls in very short dresses. They looked familiar. They all had the same blank expression on their face. With a flash he remembered. The girl. The girl who had started his descent into what he believed he had become. Ian was at Caleb’s side in a moment, his mind befuddled. Caleb was smiling at him, all sharp teeth and unkind eyes.

Once the guests had gone Caleb sat down opposite Ian.   
“I have a gift for you.”  
He brought the girl back in. Her blank face was gone and she looked afraid.   
Ian stood up and walked over to them.  
“Why are you afraid?” He said to the girl.  
He looked over at Caleb questioningly.  
“I removed the glamour Ian. The emotion adds so much to the flavour. Eat.”  
Ian thought back to Mickey’s words  
“We take what we need. We leave nothing but a good memory.” Ian made a decision. He shoved those thoughts into his private mindscape and instead filled his mind with blood and sex.  
“I will take her to my room.”  
“Oh?” Asked Caleb, amused.  
“I want to take my time, Caleb. And I think we deserve some privacy for that.”  
Caleb looked at Ian, but could find nothing in his mind but what Ian wanted him to see there.  
“Very well.”  
Ian dragged the girl roughly into his room.  
“Do you know me?” He asked.   
The terrified girl shook her head.  
“I know Iggy.”  
She smiled slightly then.   
“I want to get you out of here. But I haven’t eaten in a while and I need to... to get the strength. I’ve been practising, Control? I know you have no reason to, but I need you to trust me.”  
He looked into her brown eyes. She stared at him. She knew Iggy. He had helped her, looked out for her. And this young man didn’t fit with the other’s behaviour. And there was something familiar about him too....  
And of course he could have killed her by now. She nodded.  
Ian smiled and pushed the sex and blood to the front of his mind.  
“You won’t feel any pain.” He whispered as he brushed her hair away from her neck and bit down.  
She gasped loud enough for Caleb to hear and smile to himself. Ian drank her down until he felt her start to shiver. He left the wound open in case he was spotted, and scooped her up in his arms. She lay limp like a rag doll. It was well past dawn. Ian’s practicing had been worth it. He threw a coat over his head and carried the girl down the fire escape. Almost immediately his hands started to redden and blister. No matter. Ian took the girl and licked the wound clean. Her eyes fluttered open.   
“Can you walk?”  
She nodded and slowly staggered off.   
Ian sighed and climbed quickly up the fire escape, thinking only about a cool shower and sleep. To his horror the door back to the apartment was locked. Caleb stood on the other side. Ian could hear him.  
“You traitorous scum. I should leave you out there all day for playing me like you did. You’re lucky I’m so kind.“  
Ian said nothing.  
Caleb opened the door.  
“Remember this, Ian. Do not test me again.”  
Ian nodded and walked into his room. After he shut the door he moved a chair in front of it. It would have little effect but he felt better knowing it was there.  
He lay on the small bed, wincing as his burned skin healed and went to sleep.


	17. Battle Stations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy and Mickey reach an understanding

Mandy woke late. She opened her door to see Mickey in the main hall. She could see he had taken some time with his appearance that night and he was pacing the hall up and down.  
“Hi.” She said softly.  
He turned to face her, eyes resolute.  
“Iggy has gone.” He said simply.  
“Gone?”  
“He wants to form his own clan. With the working girls and some other friends I guess.”  
“Oh.” Mandy didn’t know what to say.  
“Yeah, so I reckon you should be released too.”  
Mandy was stunned.  
“What? You’re abandoning me?”  
“No I’m letting you go.”   
“No!” Mandy stammered. “I mean you.... this is my family, you fucker!”  
Mickey smiled sadly.  
“I never gave you a choice, though did I? I took over and made you this.” He waved his hand at her.  
“You saved my life, Mickey. I’d be fuckin’ dead if it wasn’t for you.”  
“But... I’m sorry.... I should have released you years ago. I was selfish.“  
“Mickey, you might be a shithead and a pussy, but you are my sire and my brother.”  
Mickey shook his head.   
“When Sam was killed I... I never felt pain like it. I don’t want that for you.”

Mandy felt the tie between them begin to weaken and fade.  
“Stop!” She screamed.  
“Mandy,” Mickey spoke soothingly. “It’s OK. I need to know you’re safe.”  
“Fuck that Mickey.” Mandy’s eyes flashed. “If you’re going up against Caleb and his goons, then I’m bloody coming with you. You don’t get to cast me aside.”  
Mickey grinned wickedly.  
“Like the old days ay sis?”  
“Fuck yeah.”

Once they were dressed and armed, the two took a walk to the red light district. They found Iggy sat on a bench watching his girls ply their trade.  
Mickey and Mandy sat down either side of him in silence. Eventually Iggy spoke up.  
“She came home alone this morning.” He nodded to a young girl who was doing a coffee run.  
“Three of them had gone to one of Caleb’s parties.” Mickey closed his eyes waiting.  
“The other two didn’t leave. Krista was saved..... by Ian.”  
Mickey turned to stare at his brother.  
“He risked everything for her.” Continued Iggy.  
“I’m going to go and get him” declared Mickey  
“Good.”  
“Mandy is coming with me.”  
“Okay.”  
“We may not come back.”  
“I don’t believe that.”  
Mickey smiled and put his hand on his brothers shoulder.  
“Then we’ll see you soon.”  
Iggy nodded.  
Mandy leant over and kissed Iggy on the cheek, and the two were gone.

“Where to now?” Asked Mandy.  
“The Lore House. I wanna tell Lucius what we’re doing.”  
Mandy giggled.  
“He already knows, Mickey.”  
“Fuck ever. Caleb isn’t subject to the Lore, so i should declare it.”

The pair walked briskly to the Lorehouse.  
“You gonna be OK seeing Lucius?”  
Mandy smiled and her eyes sparkled.  
“Yes. Definitely.”  
Mickey looked across at her. He thought he’d never seen her look so happy and beautiful.  
They entered the Lore house. Lucius was standing at his large table sipping a glass of red. He looked up at the opening of the door.  
“My love” he called. “I did not expect to see you so soon.”  
Lucius walked to Mickey and embraced him.  
“It is good to see you again, Mikhailo.”  
Not wanting to waste any time, Mickey got straight to the point.  
“I am here to formally hand over my credentials.” He announced.  
Lucius looked at him, confused.  
“I intend to challenge Caleb. Even though he isn’t bound to the Lore.“  
“I thought you might.”  
“I will be challenging in the name of my clan”  
Lucius nodded.  
“And Mandy is coming with me.”  
At this Lucius froze and his eyes blazed. Mandy interjected quickly.  
“My choice Lucius. My decision.”   
Lucius stared at his beloved. Then he nodded.  
“Very well. I accept your decision.” He turned to Mickey. “Both of you.”  
The men embraced formally. And Mickey left to give his sister some privacy. She followed him outside a few moments later, a scrap of paper in her hand.  
“What’s that?”  
“I don’t know. He said it was for you.”  
Mickey opened the paper and read.  
“What is it?”  
“An address. Where we are going.”


	18. Stronger than Vampires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mickey and Mandy go after Caleb

The address took them to the edge of the city where a huge hotel was lit up by a myriad of lights.  
“We’re going there.”  
Mickey sneered loudly.  
“Flash bastard.”  
They stood in the shadows casing the building. It had been a long time since the Milkovich siblings had had to sneak around. They grinned at each other as they planned their attack.  
Mandy took the lead. She slinked up to the doors, Mickey walking behind her, arms folded, looking every inch the bodyguard.  
The doormen were blocking the door.  
“No can do miss. Invitees only.”  
Mandy smiled at the two men.  
“Hi. I am definitely invited. Caleb and I are special friends. You think we’re special friends don’t you?“  
“Er... Yes Miss.”  
“So we can enter?”  
“You can, Miss. But your friend?”  
“My bodyguard. I need to be safe...”  
The doormen opened the doors and Mickey and Mandy walked in.  
The hotel lobby was thronging with humans and vampires.  
“Where to?” Thought Mandy.  
“Caleb will be holding court in the ballroom and Ian will be with Caleb.”  
“The ballroom?”  
Mickey pointed to a sign  
‘The grand lord Caleb this way’  
Mandy snorted.  


They walked through to the ballroom. On the stage at the back was Caleb, looking around smugly and standing next to him was Ian. Mickey gasped when he saw the red head. He was staring at the floor with dull, lifeless eyes.  
Mickey and Mandy were pushing their way through when Caleb spotted the two brunettes.  
“Everyone hush” he announced.  
The room fell silent.  
“I see we have some uninvited guests. Everyone let them through.”  
The guests parted around them. Mickey strode to the front.  
“I see the dogs have been let out.” Sneered Caleb.  
“I’m not here for you, Caleb.” Spat Mickey. “I just want to talk to Ian.”  
“Ian?” Caleb spoke incredulously. “Why on earth do you think Ian wants to talk to you.! Ian?”  
Ian looked up at Caleb sadly, but didn’t speak.  
“I’ll tell you what, Mikhailo. I’ll send Ian down to you. But I really don’t think he’ll want to talk to you.”  
Caleb turned to Ian.  
“Go on. Go down there and let Mikhailo and his bitch sister know what we think of them.”  
Ian came down the stairs stiffly.  
He walked towards Mickey. Suddenly Mandy ran to him flinging her arms around him. Ian stood rigid for a moment before gripping her, and throwing her bodily to the side  
Mickey looked over at his sister, somewhat concerned. She nodded at him, indicating that she was ok. Mickey planted himself in the middle of the room. Ian stood facing him, his eyes angry.  


“You’re not real. I know it. Mickey wouldn’t come here. He hates Caleb. And I left him. He would not come now to me”  
Mickey tried to catch Ian’s eye but Ian was looking everywhere but at him.  
“Ian. I’m here.”  
Ian shook his head.  
“Nah. You’re Caleb’s idea of a joke. But if I kill you, Caleb says he’ll free me.”  
Mickey had tears on his eyes. He took a step forwards and put his hands on Ian’s shoulders and spoke quietly but clearly to him.  
“Ian. I love you. I should have told you this before and I’m sorry. But I’m here and I love you. And if destroying me will give you the chance to be free, then go ahead. Cos living without you? That’s not something I can do.”  
Mandy screamed in his head.  
Ian’s eyes began to clear.  
“Mickey?” He croaked. “You’re here?”  
Mickey nodded, letting the tears roll down his face.  


Caleb was fuming on his stage. But before he could say anything, the foyer was suddenly filled with vampires. Lucius and a small guard of his clan entered the ballroom. There were many more moving around the hotel.  
Caleb looked up and hissed.  
“Lucius!” He snarled. “You have no jurisdiction here. I am not subject to the Lore.  
“No.” Said Lucius smirking. “But your progeny swore fealty, Caleb. And kidnapping and holding a vampire against their will is a serious offence.”  
“Ian? Don’t be ridiculous! When would he have done that”  
“I have his signature here in the ledger.”  
Mickey raised Ian’s chin.  
“Is that right, Ian. Did you sign the ledger?”  
Ian nodded. Mickey noticed he was shaking and he pulled Ian into his arms and held him tightly.  
Caleb sought out Ian and rushed down screaming.  
“You stupid fuck. You aren’t worth this crap. You’re nothing but a stupid whore!”  
Before he could reach the couple, Lucius leapt in front of them and sliced Caleb’s head off with his rapier.  
Caleb crumbled and dust fell. Ian looked at Mickey, his eyes now clear.  
“You love me?” He asked.  
“I do. I love you.”  
“Mickey, I love you. Thank you. I love you.”  
Mickey sighed as he stroked Ian’s face gently, before pulling Ian down to him and kissing him.  
The pair were in their own bubble and were oblivious to the activity of Lucius and his clan.  


Lucius had called in clan members across the NorthEast and the MidWest. The clans had brought their own loyal compadres and the resulting troop was a magnificent sight. They corralled the guests into three groups.  
The humans were all helped to not remember the event and released.  
Vampires were divided. Any who had not declared fealty were let go with a warning. But Lucius was concerned by the few who were subject to him and had still chosen this path. Lucius made sure he recorded each and every one of them. He would send officials to their lairs.  


Mandy had got up easily, and was brushing herself down when Lucius arrived in front of her.  
“My love. Mandy. Are you all right?”  
She smiled and raised an eyebrow.  
“That’s the first time you have called me Mandy.”  
Now it was Lucius’ turn to smile  
“I finally realised that I love you for who you are, including your name.”  
Mandy’s smile grew in to a grin. She put her hands around his neck and drew him to her.  
“Now that is a romantic declaration” she said as she kissed him, seriously.  
“Do you still have work to do here?” She asked.  
Lucius shook his head, ignoring the clan commentary he was receiving in his head.  
She smirked, and lowered her lashes.  
“You wanna get out of here?”  
Lucius took Mandy’s hand and led her out of the hotel.

Eventually Mickey and Ian drew apart. They were standing in an empty room.  
“Where d’everybody go?”  
Mickey shrugged and took Ian’s hand.  
“You ready to go home?”  
Home.


	19. Jack shall have Jill, naught shall go ill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of a happy ever after

Mandy and Lucius’ wedding was, of course, a large and lavish affair. The most famous lore master and perhaps even more famous bachelor was to wed.

Ian and Mickey had been surprised by a visitor to the crypt. A smartly dressed vampire introduced himself as Jasper Marks, Caleb’s lawyer. The name of Caleb did not endear him to the two men, and Jasper felt it keenly.  
“I won’t beat about the bush.”  
“Wise move” muttered Mickey.  
“Um, right. Mr Gallagher, as Caleb’s only progeny you are his sole heir. Everything goes to you.”  
“Wait, what.” Ian was stunned.  
“I’ve prepared some documents for you which you have to sign, but yeah it’s all yours”  
Ian looked over at Mickey. Part of him was thinking that he didn’t want anything from Caleb. But he also knew Mickey had been paying for him without comment. Mickey caught his eye.  
“You know you could arrange for an allowance for your family?” Mickey said softly, understanding Ian’s feelings.  
Ian smiled.  
“Right. Well thank you Jasper. I’ll sign the documents for you, now.”  
The lawyer fled soon after. As he left the crypt, Lucius entered.  
“Lucius.” Acknowledged Mickey.  
Lucius wasted no time.  
“I’ve come to ask for Mandy’s release, my friend“  
Mickey smiled.  
“I thought you would old friend. I will do so freely.”  
He said the phrase formally and was thanked with a brief embrace. Then Lucius nodded at Ian and left.

Later in bed Ian asked  
“What was that, with Lucius?”  
“Lucius wishes to make Mandy one of his clan. To do that I must release her. “  
“Oh. You can do that?”  
“Yeah. It’ll be weird not having her and Iggy in my head.”  
“Let me take your mind off it”  
Mickey laughed but his mind was quickly taken elsewhere.

One night Mickey asked  
“Hey, you wanna go for a drive?”  
“You have a car?”  
“Of course. Come on.”  
The black sedan with tinted windows was pretty much what Ian had expected. They drove out of Chicago and eventually arrived in a large country park.  
“Where are we going?”asked Ian.  
“You’ll see.”  
He parked the car up and led Ian through the trees to a small cabin. Ian looked around in amazement. The silver lake was there. The circle of trees. The clearing. It was his dream. He stared at Mickey.  
”I’ve.... I’ve dreamt about this place, Mickey.”  
Mickey looked at him stunned.  
“You did? Fuck.”  
“Yeah! It’s beautiful. We should go in the lake.”  
Mickey smiled and was already taking his boots off.  
Standing in the cool water, Ian put his arms around his boyfriend.  
“Mickey”  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I join your clan?”  
Mickey pulled back to look up at Ian’s face.  
“You want to? I didn’t think you’d want anyone in your head after.....”  
“I trust you. Mickey.”  
Mickey stroked Ian’s face and smiled in disbelief.  
“I never dared to dream I’d be this lucky. “  
“Is that a yes?”  
“Fuck yeah, it’s a yes!”

And so right there in the lake of Ian’s dreams, the two joined. Ian held Mickey’s legs around his waist and peppered his face with kisses.  
The two had a passionate embrace before biting down on each other’s necks. They drank deeply until Ian’s legs started to shake. He gently lowered Mickey who looked up at his new clan member.  
“Shall we go to bed before the sun?“  
“Let’s.”  
They walked hand in hand to the cabin and were asleep in minutes.

Mickey dreamed  
He was back in the club watching Ian dance. But he was also watching himself watch Ian dance. He watched the red head bend down and take a tablet from one of the punters. Ian stepped off the podium and rubbed his face. Mickey remembered this night. He watched Ian walk off slightly shakily and himself following behind. Suddenly Ian stood next to him.  
“What’s going on?”  
“You’re in my dream!”  
Ian looked at Mickey shocked!  
“You were following me?”  
Mickey sighed. “Most nights.”  
They watched the other Mickey follow a slimy man who was tailing Ian into the bathroom.  
They watched this Mickey grab the guy and made sure he didn’t want to follow Ian ever again. Ian took Mickey’s hand and was looking at him with tears in his eyes  
“I never knew. You looked out for me all this time”  
Mickey took Ian into his arms.  
“Always”


	20. Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end

Ian set up a trust to send money to his brother Lip every few months. The lore house had many arrangements like this, some going back decades. Mickey took the first payment in cash down to the house on Wallace Street. Mickey stood at the door and knocked.  
A young woman answered the door and immediately preened on seeing Mickey.  
“Who’re you?” She asked.  
“Is Lip here?” Mickey deflected the question.  
“Yeah hang on.” Then she screamed “Liiiiiip”  
A blonde man appeared and looked Mickey up and down suspiciously.  
“Yeah?”  
“Er yeah, I was a friend of your brother, Ian?”  
“Were you.” Lip’s voice was flat.  
“Uh yeah. And anyway he wanted you to, Uh, have this.” Mickey handed over the envelope. Lip looked inside.  
“Huh. Thanks.”  
“There will be more coming. Um every couple of months. To help out.”  
“Right.”  
“Ok. Right then.”  
Mickey was about to go when Lip called out  
“Hey”  
Mickey turned “Yeah?”  
“Did you kill him?”  
“No”  
“But you know who did?”  
Mickey shrugged imperceptibly  
“It’s been taken care of.”  
“Good”  
Then Lip muttered under his breath,  
“Fucking hell Ian. What have you gotten yourself into, now?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Thanks for the money. Tell Ian I’ve always kept his secrets and I always will”  
Mickey thought about saying “Ian’s dead” but he could see there was no point. Lip was obviously convinced Ian had got a new identity or was in with the mob. Either way he wasn’t gonna say anything.  
He nodded, turned on his heel and walked away. 

Mickey and Ian decided to travel for a while and had an emotional farewell with Mandy, Lucius and Iggy. Krista, the whore who was saved by Ian also came along, although still human. She was just 17 years old and Iggy had some morals around changing a minor. When she saw Ian she smiled at him, although Ian felt awkward facing her.  
“It’s alright.” She said, kindly. “You saved my life. Anything else wasn’t in your control. I know that. I’m glad you’re ok now.”  
Ian smiled, the words having a bigger effect on him than he had expected.

Whilst on their travels, they came in contact with a scientist who was working on a total sunblock and the two helped him develop his product with money and the absolute best in experimental subjects. The result of many years work was a cream they could use to be outside for 3-4 hours in the day. The transition for Mickey was more difficult, having lived in the night for 150 years, but he knew Ian missed the sun rise and the daylight so he persevered. Ian insisted on calling them day walkers for some reason and when Mickey raised an eyebrow at him, Ian took him back to the cabin they were staying at and made him watch all of the Blade movies, back to back. Well with regular interruptions for sex, blow jobs and more sex.

They didn’t return to Chicago for 25 years. Ian thought he would miss it more than he did. His relationship with Mickey was all encompassing and being able to work with the scientist, read and research as much as he wanted, Learn new skills, the time just flew. But now they were home and Ian had requested that he take the money to his home. It seemed even now the Gallaghers hadn’t left Wallace Street. He smothered himself in block and strolled along to the house. There was a child playing in the front yard. A boy, around six with bright red hair and covered with freckles. Ian approached him carefully.  
“Hello?”  
“M not allowed to talk to strangers”  
Ian nodded. “Very wise. Is your mom or dad at home?”  
“I get my dad"  
The small child ran in shouting “Dadddd”. Ian heard a voice that sounded so much like Lip it brought tears to his eyes.  
“What is it Ian?”  
“A man outside.”  
“OK.”  
The man came out. He was young, short, blond and well muscled.  
“Fred?” Whispered Ian.  
“Yeah. Who’re you?”  
“I uh that is my dad knew Ian Gallagher, your um uncle?”  
“Oh yeah.” Fred smiled. “Named the kid after him. Looks like him apparently”  
“Yeah. Anyway. I got this for you.” He handed over the envelope.  
“You know these have never stopped. I don’t know what uncle Ian did....”  
“Yeah well I gotta go. I liked your dad a lot. I knew him when we... when I was a kid.”  
“Oh right. Well, thanks” Fred waved the envelope.  
“See ya.”  
Fred watched him until he was out of sight. Then he went back inside.  
That night Fred told his dad about the visitor.  
“He looked just like Ian! Only like he’s gonna look in his twenties.“  
Lip shook his head. And mumbled “Glad you’re OK, little bro”, smiling as he went out onto the porch.


End file.
